The World Tournament for HeroesHeroines
by Phoenix-Fire888
Summary: same as the story by shadow-wolf888
1. Default Chapter

The World Tournament for Heroes/Heroines  
  
From InuYasha:  
  
Tashino InuYasha: 568yrs old. He is from feudal era.  
  
Higurashi Kagome: 15yrs old. She fell into a well and joined InuYasha in search for the Shikon shards.  
  
Taijia Sango: 517yrs old. She is a demon exterminator. She has a pet named Kirara and she's out for revenge on Naraku.  
  
Houshi Miroku: 520yrs old. He is really into girls. He has a technique called 'Wind Tunnel'. And the Wind Tunnel suck him in eventually. And he need to lift the curse.  
  
From Cardcaptors:  
  
Kinomoto Sakura: 12yrs old. She is a cardcaptor mistress. She can use a lot of magic.  
  
Li Showron: 12yrs old. He is from the Li clan and is the chosen one to capture the Clow Cards from his family.  
  
Rae Meilin: 12yrs old. She is a companion to the cardcaptor Li Showron.  
  
Judges:  
  
Son Goku: 50yrs old. He is a great martial artist.  
  
(I don't think he has a surname)Yue: Judge of the Chosen Clow Cards  
  
(Same as Yue)Shippou: The kid from Inuyasha gang.  
  
Others:  
  
Video taper: Daidoji Tomoyo: 12yrs old. She has a tendency of videotaping everything.  
  
Budoukai announcer: Keroberos: 1012yrs old. He is the Guardian Beast of the Seal of the Clow Cards, which are now Star Cards. And he is a very good advisor for the cards.  
  
End of the description of the characters  
  
Chapter 1 The Tournament Begins  
  
In Feudal era... "InuYasha, sit!!"  
  
"BONK!"  
  
InuYasha was sick of Kagome keep yelling sit at him. "Won't you get off my back, Kagome?" said InuYasha, annoyed. "You wouldn't like it if I tell you to SIT all the time!!"  
  
"Stop complaining, InuYasha!" Kagome urged. "Look guys! I got this cool invitation for this world tournament and you guys are invited!" Kagome squealed.  
  
"See look." Kagome pointed at the tickets in her hand.  
  
"Count me out!" InuYasha mumbled. "Who wanted to go to that tournament anyway?!"  
  
"InuYasha!!" Kagome yelled. "You should keep a good attitude about this! Almost no one could get these special tickets! And you know, no one in feudal era would know the tournament! Be glad that you know!!"  
  
"Hey cool!" Shippou laughed looking at the ticket in Kagome's hand. "I'm the judge of this tournament! And I'll make InuYasha lose in the first round!! Bwaahahahahaha!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up, you dumb fox!" InuYasha knocked Shippou HARD on the head.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
At Reedington School...  
  
"Hey guys! Look I got some cool tickets for some tournament!" Sakura said energetically.  
  
"HA! So what? Li got it too!" Meilin shouted in Sakura's face. "Even though I'm his great sidekick!" Added on the side note.  
  
"Cool Meilin! Kero is the boudokai announcer! And did you know that Yue is one of the judges?" Sakura said.  
  
"Hey you guys! I also got a ticket to be the video taper!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Errrrrrrrr......" Li growled. "I can't believe that I have to do this stupid competition."  
  
"Come on, Li, it can't be that bad! Anyways I want to compete and the only way I can compete is to be your sidekick!" Meilin whined  
  
Meanwhile In Goku's house everybody is having a party........(For no reason!)  
  
"Ha! Finally I got a chance to be the judge of the world tournament! Keeheeheehee!" Goku laughed in an evil tone.  
  
Gohan gave a look at Goku. "Dad... don't be so immature! Being a judge is not easy, you know!"  
  
"Arrrggghhh!! How come Kakarrot's the judge and not me??!!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Ha! You're not trying, Vegeta!" Goku laughed. "You need skills to become a judge!"  
  
"Arrrrr !" Vegeta mumbled. "There must be a mistake!! It's not SON GOKU on it. It's PRINCE VEGETA!!"  
  
"Oh yeah??" Goku showed Vegeta the invitation. "See? Clearly written: You are invited to be the Judge: SON GOKU!!"  
  
"I'm telling you, there is a mistake!" Vegeta grabbed the invitation and an eraser and started scratching the SON GOKU part off.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta! What the heck are you doing?!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Tryin' to rub the damn name off and add a new one which is: PRINCE VEGETA!!" Vegeta grinned at his work.  
  
"GIVE IT BACK!!" Goku roared. He jumped on Vegeta and they rolled around on the floor trying to get the invitation.  
  
Gohan sighed deeply. "The good ol' days never ends..."  
  
One week later...  
  
"HEY THERE, EVERYONE, AND WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL WORLD TOURNAMENT FOR HEROES AND HEROINES!!!! THIS IS KERO SPEAKING TO ALL THE FANS OUT THERE! ......OH YEAH HERE IS THE RULES OFR THE TOURNAMENT!!!" Kero, the tournament announcer shouted through the mike a little bit too loud which sent the audience soaring through the air like an army of jet planes! "Oops, sorry 'bout that! Well, anyways, as I've said before, please welcome our sponsor, Doggie O Woof, Irean Li, and TaiYoukai; they would like to explain the rules of this year's budoukai!! Welcome Mr. Woof!"  
  
A big, fluffy dog walked out from the backstage and took the mike from Kero. Everybody went silent and listened to what the Doggie O Woof would have to say. The dog stared blankly at the audience and opened his mouth. Everyone stopped breathing.  
  
"WOOF!" was what the Doggie O Woof had to say. Mr. Woof gave the mike back to Kero.  
  
"Uh... thank you!" Kero thanked and the audience fell. "Here is our next sponsor Mrs. Irean Li."  
  
"Good luck?" Mrs. Li said uncertainly.  
  
"Umm... thanks!" Kero said.  
  
"I hope our next sponsor have something good to say." To Kero's astonishment, his voice was caught in the mike and everyone heard what he said.  
  
But the next sponsor TaiYoukai didn't have much humor so he ran out the backstage and started to chase Kero around the stadium.  
  
"GAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaa!!" Kero screamed "I shall not be chased by a low classed demon!"  
  
The last comment made the demon even more angrier.  
  
Endie of this chappie  
  
A/N: Harrrharrr see wat will happen to Kero when Inuyasha's father catches him! Sorri if I spelled Inuyasha's dad's name wrong!! SORRIãSorri Sorri!!!!! 


	2. The Great Scary Scavenger Hunt

The Great Scary Scavenger Hunt  
  
THE Groups:  
  
Unbeatable Group  
  
1. Sesshomaru  
  
2. Miroku  
  
3. Pan  
  
4. Frieza  
  
Psykick Group  
  
1. Inuyasha  
  
2. Kagome  
  
3. Li  
  
4. Meilin  
  
Shadow Group  
  
1.Sakura  
  
2.Layla McKenzie  
  
3.Sango  
  
4.Kirara  
  
"Ok everybody the rules are..." TaiYoukai said after chasing Kero around the stadium for 20 minutes and beating the pulp out of him. "If you fall out of the ring, surrender to your opponent will both be count as eliminated to the finals. But before the elimination round, you'll have a scary scavenger hunt!! You'll have to find three special hidden in the feudal era throughout feudal Japan! After you've collected the items and went through the finishing line, you will be given a riddle from the person at the line. The riddle tells you who you're fighting with in the first round. After you've figured out who your opponent is, come back here at the tournament booth and give the riddle AND the answer to the assistant and you'll be ready to fight!! But before you start, you need to randomly pick your number and know which round you're fighting, UNDERSTAND??!!"  
  
"H-hey th-the-re this is K-kero sp-sp-speaking! Huff! Huff!" Kero panted. "Alright contestants there are 3 groups! And each group has 4 people in itï¼Gooooooood luck working with your group!!"  
  
After 5 minutes of arguering, bickering, snickering, and some 'SIT'ering from Kagome, all the contestants arrived at the feudal well and jumped in one by one.  
  
"You know, Kagome, we have an advantage because we've been searching shards in feudal era before." Miroku said.  
  
"PERVERT your not even in our group!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Who cares?! So if I'm not in your group, my group's gonna win!" Miroku said proudly.  
  
"Put your money back where your mouth is!" InuYasha yelled. "You have no chance of beating our Psykick group, and I'm gonna kick your team's ass!! Bwahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
"Laugh it up, you'll see when pain started going around your group!!" Miroku sneered.  
  
"OK!!!! People the three items your teams are going to search for are: A sacred bone from a special demon, a dead poisonous bee from the evil Naraku, and an incantation from the great priestess Midoriko!! Good luck everybody! And the great scavenger hunt BEGINS!!!" Kero announced at the stadium while the audience were watching the 3D screen above the stadium. The screen showed the contestants through their point of view and cameras all over the feudal era.  
  
Team Unbeatable were walking down the small road of the forest.  
  
"I won't exactly call this a SCAVENGER hunt," Miroku commented. "It's more like a treasure hunt to me."  
  
"Watch where you are going, mister!!" Pan yelled.  
  
Miroku looked down and saw a river ahead of him and his feet was already drowned in the water. "Oops," he said.  
  
Pan did a big sigh. "Ohh... look what I found!!" she pointed to a bone next to a big tree. "A sacred bone!! See? Look how smart I am!!"  
  
"That is not the bone we are looking for," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. "I believe the bone we are looking for is a dragon demon."  
  
"Well, Sesshie, why don't you say THIS IS the bone of a dragon demon? Huh??" Pan said competitively.  
  
"Because I know what a dragon demon bone looks like, and that bone is utterly different from the true dragon demon's bone, anyways this is only a low-class bug demon bone."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well how do you know that the bone we're looking for is from a dragon demon??!!" Pan retorted.  
  
"Obviously, a special bone can only be a dragon demon bone, because the dragon demon bone can heal a demon instantly, but doesn't have that much power the Shikon jewel has." Sesshomaru explained, irritated by this girl's constant talking. "And do NOT call me Sesshie."  
  
"Listen to him dear Pan." Miroku said, patting Sesshoumaru's back. "He's trustworthy, sort of, other than stabbing his own brother and trying to take his sword..."  
  
"What did you say, human?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "Touch me once more and you'll never going to live to see yourself groping another girl, understand?"  
  
"Y-yes... sir!" Miroku backed away from Sesshomaru.  
  
"Stop being so hard on people, Sesshomaru!" Pan yelled, trying to defend Miroku from humiliation. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"  
  
"Nobody is my size because I, Sesshomaru, am the greatest of all," Sesshomaru said coldly. "We'll get over this childish scavenger hunt so I can pound my little brother to hell."  
  
"I agree with you Sesshomaru." Frieza said for once on this journey.  
  
Meanwhile, let's see what the Psykick team is doing...  
  
"SIT!! SIT!!" Kagome yelled at InuYasha. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO UNCOORPERATE!!!!!?!?!?!?"  
  
"BONK! BONK!" Was all Inuyasha had said.  
  
"I wonder how the heck did she do that 'Sit' thingy," Meilin said. "I should do this to Li that way he would obey my every command to take over the world!" she turned to Li. "SIT, LI!! SIT! SIT! WHY AREN'T YOU SITTING, YOU BIG DUMB LIZARD??!! YOU'RE DISOBEYING YOUR MASTER HERE!!!"  
  
"I am NOT a dog...or a lizard" Li grounded out with clenched teeth. "On the other hand this Inuyasha is a dog."  
  
"I AM NOT A DOG!!!!!!" Inuyasha roared "I am a DOG DEMON!!!!! Which part of DOG DEMON do you not understand???!?!?!??"  
  
"STOP this nonsense talking and let's go find a poisonous bee from that DAMN Naraku!!" Kagome commanded. "INUYASHA go sniff out the scent of blood from the dead poisonous bee!!"  
  
"WHO'S THE MASTER HERE, KAGOME?? I REFUSE TO HUMILIATE MYSELF IN FRONT OF THESE LOW-CLASSED WEAK MAGICIANï¼ï¼Anyways, you know, you shouldn't command ME on doing something in YOUR favor! Understand? If you do that again, I'll transform in to a full-fledged demon and slice you IN HALF!!"  
  
"Okay, okay!! Then what do we do??" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"You're forgetting the part where the master steps out of the shadows and save the day!" Meilin said as she steps forward and did a perfect sniff. "Howzat?" she asked. Li and Kagome clapped dully. "V-very nice..." Li stammered, trying to be cheerful.  
  
"Ohhhh! For the sake of my stupid team I'll sniff the freakin' bee out!!" Inuyasha jumped up and started to sniff the area. Meilin stepped aside and watched Inuyasha went further. She turned to Li and Kagome, pointing at Inuyasha's sniffing nose.  
  
"Told you, the master saves the day!" she said proudly pointing at herself, and Inuyasha.  
  
"If the master saves the day shouldn't that Inuyasha be the master since he is the one gonna find the bee?" Li said dully looking at Meilin as this was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"SAYS WHO, YOU DUMMY?! JUST BECAUSE OF MY SUPERIOR SNIFF, INUYASHA WOULD THEN SNIFF FOR THE-"  
  
"I FOUND A LIVING BEE UP THERE NEAR THE TREE!" Inuyasha shouted out.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!!!" / "Force Know My Plight Release the Light! Element: Fire!!" Inuyasha/ Li shouted at the same time.  
  
Which the result became a burnt bee that was sliced in half.  
  
"Yay! Good work, guys! We found our first quest item!!" Kagome cheered, smiling a 100watt smile.  
  
"Good work, Li, you great dog! You have not disappointed your master!" Meilin patted Li's head.  
  
"For the last time, I'm not a dog!" Li shouted back.  
  
Meanwhile let's take a look at the Shadow Team....  
  
"Why don't we look for the incantation first?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Sure," Sango answered. "Let's go to my village that is where Midoriko was born!"  
  
"Yayyyyy! To your village is where we will GOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted energetically.  
  
...........................TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
